


Strangers

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When you pick up a stranger at a bar, you never know what you’ll end up with [Human AU]





	Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Anonymous hookup, exhibitionism, blow jobs, swearing
> 
> Prompt: “You’re bigger than i expected” Virgil talking to Logan

Virgil hated bars and clubs. It was well known that he was the most extreme version of an introvert, but it always ended with Roman and Patton dragging his introverted ass out to socialize. He was usually the third wheel, but he didn’t mind, at least in a place like this he could people watch. While people were usually the cause of most of his anxiety they were also extremely fascinating. He had lost track of Roman and Patton ages ago thinking that it was likely they had ducked out for quickie, he didn’t bother worrying. **  
**

Finally, his scanning brought him to a newcomer. This person was obviously out of his comfort zone as well, he looked stiff and rigid. Virgil was too busy taking in his body language that he didn’t notice the man was staring back at him. He only noticed when they locked eyes, god he was gorgeous. Virgil broke the eye contact first and looked down at the non-alcoholic drink in front of him.

A few minutes later Virgil gained the confidence to look back up at the handsome stranger only to find that he wasn’t in the same place as before. That’s when he heard a throat clearing behind him, “Are you by chance looking for me?”

Virgil spun in his chair towards the deep voice behind him, “Uh– no– but..uhm hi.” He was glad that his foundation was thick enough to cover his blushing on a daily basis because it seemed he might need it tonight.

The stranger laughed and sat down at the table next to Virgil. They began talking and coming up with stories for each of the random people, making them dramatic or sad. Little nuances gave hints that this stranger named Logan, was flirting with him but Virgil couldn’t think about that. He wouldn’t allow himself to think about how Logan would touch his arm or how he’d brush against his upper thigh when moving. He definitely wasn’t thinking about the chills that spread all over his body with each passing touch or how his jeans were a little tighter than when he put them on.

Logan tilted his head at the man beside him who seemed deep in thought, “Virgil?”

Virgil shook his head and blushed, “Oh–um–nothing.”

Logan smirked and leaned close to Virgil’s ear, “Were you thinking of how hard your cock is? Did you think I wouldn’t notice? I’m not dumb, my dear, I was purposefully teasing you. Would you like me to take care of that?”

Virgil shivered as Logan spoke, his blush growing more intense with each word. Once Logan had finished his shtick, Virgil turned to face him and nodded.

Logan’s smile widened as he grabbed Virgil’s hand and lead him out of the bar and into the alley. Thankful that it wasn’t cold or a particularly busy night so it seemed they would have all the time to actually enjoy this. If Virgil was half as innocent as he looked then they would need the time.

Before Virgil had time to fully process what was happening he was pushed up against the wall with lips attacking his neck. His body betrayed him as a less than put together moan escaped his lips.

The taller one stopped sucking a mark on Virgil’s neck long enough to look at the other, “So you like that, huh? I wonder what else you like. What do you want to do Virgil?”

Virgil blushed and moved one hand to cover his face with the sleeve of his jacket, “Wanna suck you off…I–uh- can feel you and I need to, Logan.”

Logan moved and placed a hand on Virgil’s cheek, “Oh, someone is forward. Is this what you actually want though? To give a stranger a blowjob in an alley? You don’t strike me as the anonymous sex type of person.”

Virgil blinked a couple times and chewed on the sleeve of his jacket, “Well–I…to be fair I haven’t done this whole hooking up thing before and maybe I would want more but if not that’s okay. I know as of right now I need your dick in my mouth.”

Logan chuckled, “Are you drunk or always this forward? I mean I don’t mind and I am not arguing, but if it helps you feel any better I was planning on giving you my phone number tonight and I will definitely respond.”

Now it was Virgil’s turn to smirk, “I’ll have you know that I am not drunk nor am I this forward….ever. But my friend’s are always trying to get me out of comfort zone and you don’t strike me as a total pervert so why the fuck not.”

Logan rolled his eyes, “Well I am glad to know that I wouldn’t have to worry about you going out and picking up strangers.” With a wink, Logan pushed Virgil down on his knees.

Virgil yelped and hit the ground with a thud but what’s a little fun without any pain, “You don’t own me and you never will so if I wanted to pick up strangers and do this every night I could.”

Logan shook his head, “You’re right I don’t own you and if this is what you wanted to do with your free time you’re allowed. But I have a feeling you wouldn’t.”

Virgil had gotten tired of this back and forth, he began pawing at the zipper of Logan’s nice jeans, taking note of the obvious bulge.

Logan laughed and undid his pants pushing them slightly down, revealing his grey boxers.

Virgil hesitantly moved his hands to the waistband and pushed the boxers down exposing Logan’s dick. His breath hitched,“You’re bigger than I expected.”

Logan put one hand on either one of Virgil’s shoulders and shrugged, “Yeah I hear a lot. You still wanna give it a go or are you scared?”

Virgil scoffed, “scared? Not likely. Glad that I met you and thinking about riding that dick one day? Fuck yeah.” With that Virgil began licking the hard cock, tracing the entire shaft to the head. He made sure that each time he came to head he’d slowly drag his tongue across the slit. His goal was to make Logan leak precum and get close to finishing before he even took him in his mouth.

Logan’s breathing was coming in random spurts, this random man was making him feel things by just teasing him. How was he supposed to hold himself together? Each slow lick bringing him that much closer to his orgasm. He had prided himself on being capable of lasting longer than most but dammit this guy had some tricks that Logan was sure had to be illegal. He was so focused on how good it felt, Virgil’s rough tongue expertly guiding over every inch. That when he felt the warm heat of the other’s mouth he let out a scream, digging his nails into Virgil’s shoulders.

Virgil was looking up at Logan with the most innocence he could muster, knowing that the other was embarrassingly close to his orgasm for barely doing anything. He hollowed out his cheeks and took nearly all of Logan’s large cock into his mouth. He moved his hands to Logan’s hips pulling him closer so that he was fucking his throat.

It seemed that Logan eventually understood the idea has he started thrusting deep into Virgil’s mouth, although the thrusts were a little out of pace and stuttering due to his orgasm being just out of reach.

Logan had to admit that he was surprised. There were very few people who could take nearly his full length into their mouth and even fewer who had tried. He never really minded but fucking someone’s mouth and being nearly completely encased in a warm wet heat felt amazing. If he hadn’t already taken a liking to this stranger, this definitely helped.

Getting exactly the reaction he wanted out of Logan made him let out a long drawn out purr around the dick in his mouth.

Logan shut his eyes closed knowing that the sight between his legs would be too much. They would do this again definitely and then he’d admire how pretty Virgil would look around his cock. But tonight, Logan would just imagine it in his mind’s eye.

A deep breathy moan mixed in with a lot of, “Virgil,” “Fuck,” “Dammit,” was how Logan rode out his orgasm. He was never this vocal but god Virgil had a gift and knew exactly what to do to have him cumming. He could feel Virgil swallowing the cum with ease which just made him even weaker. His knees would give out surely.

Virgil popped off the now flaccid penis with a satisfying pop and placed a gentle kiss on the tip before returning it back to Logan’s pants. Before he got up off his knees he exposed a little more of Logan’s thigh and sucked a dark mark, relishing in the low growl that erupted from the other’s throat. Then pulled Logan’s boxers and pants back to their starting position as if nothing had happened.

As he stood up Virgil smirked, “The mark is a little something to remember me by.”

Logan rolled his eyes and pinned the now standing person to the wall, “As if I’d need anything more to remember you by.” He moved his hand to Virgil’s obvious erection and gently palmed it through his jeans.

Virgil bucked his hips into the friction but got himself under control soon after, “Not here Logan and definitely not tonight. If you call me in tomorrow maybe.” The smirk was evident as he moved one hand and grabbed Logan’s pen and wrote his number on the other’s arm, “If you want me, you have to call.”

After giving Logan his number, Virgil made his exit to return back to the bar. Leaving Logan looking dumbfounded and a little disheartened but smirking nonetheless.

Logan would definitely be calling Virgil the next day and he definitely would repay the favor, even though he knew he didn’t have to. If Virgil wanted to be such a tease then Logan would do something he knew he was good at: fucking another person within an inch of their life.


End file.
